happy birthday daniel jackson 1,2 plus
by scottishgirl30
Summary: It's night out for the boys
1. happy birthday daniel jackson part 1

Happy birthday Daniel Jackson Part 1  
  
SG 1 just finished the recent mission and it's down time, great time for an all boys night out to celebrate Dr. Jackson's birthday. At Jack's suggestion they went out to a bar/grill called Mc Jake's in Colorado Springs. It was recommended by an old friend for a good time go to Mc Jake's for great food and entertainment.  
  
"Just the kind of fun Dannyboy needs" thought Jack. Teal'c not sure what Jack is up to goes along with his plan to take Daniel out for his birthday. Daniel never knows what Jack's fun evening outings ever detail ahead of time, but he's sure it won't be a dull evening. Jack and Teal'c and Daniel all leave the base and head for some birthday fun.  
  
Meanwhile at Mc Jake's bar/grill, CJ walks in getting ready for her shift, hoping the boss doesn't notice she's a few minutes late (again). "CJ... CJ called by Mr. Jake's himself, (the self righteous jerk thought CJ) CJ... you're late again he says. CJ replies "I 'm sorry Mr. Jake's, the bus was late and I tried to get here as fast as I could." The only reason why I haven't fired you yet is cause you're a good waitress, and you sing like an angel, which makes the customers happy, and makes more money for me, which makes me happy, so just get at your table and don't make me regret it, Mc Jake's said.  
  
With a smart-ass tone and smirk she says "yes sir" and as he turns his back to her she gives him a salute.  
  
In walks the three musketeers, "nice joint" says Jack. Teal'c raises an eyebrow and looks at Daniel and replies "Joint"? Jack and Daniel laugh and Daniel explains to Teal'c it's an expression for a great place for people to gather. Teal'c raises his other eyebrow and says "oh". Jack already sitting at the table gestures for the boys to join him. Jack goes over to the bar and orders a special birthday drink for Dannyboy.  
  
CJ reaches the table where Daniel and Teal'c are sitting and asks "can I get you boys something to drink" Daniel looks up from the menu and smiles up at the young beautiful lady standing before him. And he replies "Yes I'll have a beer, and he'll have the same pointing to Teal'c. Teal'c nods with agreement and says "and one for our friend too."  
  
CJ say's "I'll get those drinks for ya boys and be back to take your orders"; with a big smile she walks away. CJ goes to the kitchen for her other customers order, with a giggle and a big smile on her face. The other wonder what's gotten into her? CJ points out to the two men sitting up front of the stage and says "that one's mine so you girls hands off", laughing silently to her self she brings the drinks over to Daniel and Teal'c, jack gone to the little boys room, leaving Daniel to order his food in trust for him.  
  
When Jack returns their food and drinks await and Daniel is practically choking on Jack's special birthday for him. Daniel grinning from ear to ear doesn't notice Jack's attention is slowly moving into the direction of the stage where the entertainment is about to start, and then the fun begins. Jack notices Dannyboy's dopey look but after awhile it bugs him and he asks "What's with the look" Daniel replies back with "What look". "The one you get when you see a pretty girl" says Jack. "Oh that look" Daniel says.  
  
"Yeah, that look" "what you like one of the waitresses, so which one is it" says Jack as he looks around the bar/grill to find the one Dannyboy likes. Just then the music starts and soon CJ starts to sing and soon Jack realizes its CJ that Daniel's looking and smiling so hard at.  
  
CJ continues to sing another song when she realizes her man is looking right at her and can feel his love for her falling her everywhere she moves to the music, then she sings one more song looking right at him hoping he gets a clue that she likes him too. Daniel comes up to the stage, as she finishes her song and the band plays more songs behind her while another girl takes over the singing. Daniel asks CJ for a dance with the birthday boy and she agrees, smiling happily in his arms, hoping he'll never let go.  
  
Daniel's heart fully captured by this lovely brown eyed girl, thinking to himself "maybe I should ask her to join us at the table and she can meet Jack. It seems when ever she comes over it's when he's elsewhere.  
  
Jack and Teal'c watch Daniel in amazement Jack says out loud "Damn he's good, Teal'c raises an eyebrow and nods in agreement. Daniel finally drags the very willing CJ back to their table, and Daniel introduces the gang "this is Teal'c..., she responds with "unusual name." and ... Daniel says "this is my friend Jack." Jack turns to face CJ holding out his hand to shake, but when he comes face to face with her they both have a look on their faces as if they already knew each other. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out Jack says "Caitlyn?"  
  
Daniel pauses before asking Jack if he knew CJ. CJ still in a daze can't believe her eyes; here of all places she runs into Jack, after all this time he still recognised her. CJ trys to control the tears from falling, but it was too late they already had fallen and were now visible to all.  
  
Daniel looking at Jack, Teal'c looking at Daniel and Jack looking at CJ, Jack says once more to the young girl "Caitlyn", now standing beside her he extends out his hand to her in a gesture of wanting to reach out in knowledge of her tears and wanting to comfort her pain he sees within her eyes. CJ turns and runs out of the bar/grill but doesn't get far, Jack catches up to her saying "cat, don't run away we need to talk, it's been a long time". Holding her in his arms he hugs her and says "been way too long sweetheart." Caitlyn crying now in Jacks arms and agrees it had been way too long since he hugged her and called her sweetheart.  
  
Meanwhile Daniel wonders how He knows CJ and why did he call her Caitlyn?, as Teal'c also wonders, but more than anything wanted to know why the young girl was not pleased to see Jack, and what it Jack saying to this girl, and will he be returning to tell them who she is. Daniel thought to himself" well this is turning out to be a great birthday".  
  
Caitlyn stopped the tears but now is replaces with an angry expression and with an angry tone in her voice says "Where have you been all this time". "Don't use that tone with me young lady" Jack responds in return. "I needed you and you left without a word" Caitlyn says back. "You promised we'd always be a family but you lied." She said. "I didn't lie exactly, I had ever intention of keeping my promise, but stuff happened, and I had to go, I couldn't say where and what I was doing, you know that's how it goes with the job" said Jack. "Caitlyn you know I loved you, but we were not exactly talking to each other the last time I saw you, would have you read a letter or excepted a phone call if I had left you a letter or even called" Jack says.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know could've tried to call at least" replies Caitlyn." And what about you where would you be to except that call, as I recall you hadn't left a note or called to say where you would be either", said Jack. Caitlyn started to cry again and said "you're right, so both of us are guilty of not keeping in touch". Jack says "Doesn't have to be that way Cat, you know at least I hope you do know that I always loved you and always will."  
  
With that Caitlyn gave Jack a big hug and whispered "In my heart I know that it is true" and I love you too, always". "So why don't we go back to the table and explain to my friends what's going on, I'm sure their just dying to know the mystery" says Jack. With that they returned to the table.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c" says Jack to his friends as he gave them a smile, "I know you're dying to know, so here goes... Yes I know CJ that is rather Caitlyn, as he looked at her" she also responds looking towards Daniel and Teal'c actually it's Caitlyn Jamie O'Neill." Daniel looked shocked, teal'c just raises an eyebrow as usual and looking at Caitlyn, then back at Jack. Daniel responds with "O'Neill as in you're related to Jack." "Yes Daniel we are, replies CJ. Jack looks at Daniel and said "Yes Daniel". Jack Knew what he was thinking it was obvious that CJ was too young to be an ex girlfriend/wife and too young to be a sister, knowing he would figure it out that she was his Daughter.  
  
Looking at Teal'c's expression Jack said "She's my daughter Teal'c." Teal'c responds with "oh". Daniel says "Well this may be my birthday but looks like Jack's the one who got a present, me I just get to wake up with a really bad headache tomorrow , how about you Teal'c with a amusing smile. Teal'c looks at Daniel and with seriousness to his tone says "I will be fine Daniel.  
  
With that Caitlyn gets up from her chair comes over to Daniel and gives him the biggest most passionate kiss ever and says "Happy Birthday Daniel", and with a smirky smile looks at her father and sits back down . Daniel smile got bigger and blushed, while Teal'c looked puzzled and Jack Good old Jack looked half shocked, but not too surprised. CJ went back up on the stage and sang her heart out to the boys of SG1. 


	2. happy birthday daniel jackson part 2

Happy Birthday Daniel Jackson Part 2  
  
It seemed like only a dream, and yet it was very real indeed. Last night Caitlyn was reunited with her estranged Father the first in ten years. Colonel Jack O'Neill was the Father of the 27 year old Caitlyn Jamie O'Neill. Jack and Caitlyn had a fallen out long ago and hadn't made any attempt of contacting each other. It was either due to their busy lives or pride that kept them away or perhaps it was something else. But now things have changed, they aren't the same as they were ten years ago, hopefully time will tell if being apart for so long would now bring them closer together.  
  
Last night wasn't the right time to chat long for Colonel and his daughter, as he was celebrating his friend's birthday and she was working, both promised to get together within the next two days and have themselves a real good game of catch-up. Caitlyn couldn't talk much about her life while working at the bar/grill as it wasn't her regular job; she was undercover at the time. Her real job was actually classified, but she was doing surveillance work while she pretended to be a singing waitress.  
  
The Colonel of all people would understand how limited she was in telling him what her job detailed. A few years ago she decided to become a police officer; however the Government had other ideas. You see Caitlyn has a special talent/gift and the Government wanted her to be in service to them so they recruited her to classified status once she had taken the necessary training. She graduated from the police academy early earning a Ph D in psychology; and later worked within many special Government projects, mostly secret projects. Caitlyn new about the Star gate, but was never directly involved with the project.  
  
Caitlyn has visions like dreams; she inherited this ability from her great grandmother's side of the family. Most of the woman in her family have some variation of the same gift/talent inherited with abilities similar to that of CJ's however, she developed her talent early in life and as she grew older was able to inherit more talents/gifts than any other family member. Not only does she get visions but can read minds, make suggestions to others without their knowledge, only that one would work for a while at short intervals, but she got stronger as she got older.  
  
Jack tried to keep Caitlyn away from the government, he wanted his children to grow up in a normal family and not have to worry about them getting into danger, which was hard even though he, himself was in the air force since a young age, and yet continued to work for his country knowing the dangers he was putting himself in. There was always a strain on Jack and Caitlyn's relationship. Caitlyn's mother was an ex- girlfriend, although he loved her very much they never married, and as Caitlyn grew older it became harder for her to understand why her Father never kept his promises of being there for his kids.  
  
Granted things were different for awhile when Charlie came along and of course when Sarah and Jack were together. Caitlyn lived with her mother and stepfather for most of her young life. Later she moved in with Jack and Sarah and Charlie for awhile. Jack and Caitlyn were so much a like that they often argued with each other. When Charlie died it was just too much for Jack and he pushed Sarah and pushed Caitlyn even further away. Caitlyn went to live with her Grandfather Jonathon O'Neill (Jack's father) for awhile till she graduated high school, then she was on her own, and she seemed happy for awhile.  
  
In secret she longed to have her Father back in her life, to forgive him for all the times he wasn't there for her, for all the times she got mad at him. She wished he would forgive her for the times she gave him a hard time, and made him mad at her, for all the arguments they had, and for all the times she pushed him away when he did try to make up for some things he couldn't be there for.  
  
Caitlyn and Sarah got along great, it was a better relationship than her own mother and she had. Caitlyn and her mother also had a fallen out although they do see each other occasionally. Charlie and she had a special bond and when he died she too took it hard just like Jack had. Caitlyn knew why Jack pushed away everyone, because he blamed himself for Charlie's death, but in truth everyone blamed themselves when he died all for different reason, but same results.  
  
Pushing people away that got to close, throwing themselves into work and other things so the pain wouldn't hurt as much, blocking the pain, depression, suicidal feelings all were common among those who knew and loved Charlie the most. There was so much anger, and so many words that was said and not said, that with time apart no one knew if it would be for the better.  
  
With then years gone by a lot has happened, Jack and Sarah had worked things out, although not together anymore, they still remained in touch. Jack still loved Sarah as did Sarah of Jack, a part of them would always love each other, but with time they just grew apart.  
  
Caitlyn became a special Agent of the Government, with a Ph D in Psychology; and was married briefly, so Jack and she had lots to catch up on.  
  
With the previous nights fun of drinks and surprises things were defiantly looking different for Jack and Daniel. Jack hadn't mentioned the fact that he had a daughter not to mention she was very beautiful. Daniel couldn't help thinking of her all night, but he better keep that little detail to himself and away from Jack. With the way he is with woman Jack knows all to well of the heart breaker Daniel becomes when Daniel wife died never thought he would move on, but then he fell hard for another, and we all know what happened with her ( Yikes another Gould). Daniel loves woman his problem maybe a little too much. Was too close and pushes away but then falls hard when finds a rare one to turn his head and heart. Too bad this newest chick he liked and fallen hard and fast for was Jack's daughter. (Yikes better run boy before it's too late)  
  
Teal'c didn't know what to make of it poor guy, doesn't know whether to cry, laugh, or slug someone. Jack well that old boy just got hit with a 4 by 4 truck, but he's still alive and kicking, damn lucky that he is. They have to be back to the base in a day, what's he going to say to the guys then, hasn't seen them since the party last night.  
  
Caitlyn called briefly to say she had gotten a call from her real boss, and couldn't meet up with him that day but maybe call again in a day or so to make plans for another time. Jack seemed ok with that, he needed time to adjust to having his daughter back in his life any way.  
  
Monday morning came time to hit the road for Jack, he had to be back for a Monday morning meeting, boy did he real hate these meetings, Major carter always insists on scientific babble he doesn't always understand, and Daniel oh boy another low down on the latest langue find.  
  
Oh well it's just another day counting down to the next down time perhaps Cat and he could spend more time together after all she's back in his life right? 


	3. With love Dad

With love DAD  
  
Next time on star gate SG1........................................... Jack's daughter comes back in his life unexpectedly ...... will it be a happy reunion or will Jack push his feelings aside and send her packing..... When the SG1 team discover their newest member joining the SG command is related to Jack they're shocked..... but when Jack finds out something about her will it change everything.... Find out next time on Stargate SG1 ...............................................................................................................................................  
  
Jack's late for Monday meeting at stargate command, he had the weekend off but traffic was a bitch coming back, oh well it's not like he'll miss much anyway. No doubt Dannyboy will be going on about an odd language he can't even pronounce and carter will babble as usual about some scientific reason for something.  
  
Meanwhile as Jack hurries up the stairs for the meeting everyone is introduced to the latest member of team SG command. Introducing Special agent Caitlyn J O'Neill says General Hammond. Aah, General we've already met, that is briefly on the weekend from my birthday night out with the guys, that is to say both Teal'c and I have already met Caitlyn, said Daniel Jackson. "Indeed General we have" Teal'c added. "Then I guess Major carter you're the only one who hasn't met her yet", said General Hammond. "Yes sir, general sir, that would be correct, aah sir, did you just say O'Neill? says carter. "Yes major I did" replies General Hammond.  
  
"Would that be with one L or two?" said carter. Just then Colonel Jack O'Neill walks in the briefing room and says "I can answer that for you Carter, its two L's like mine." "Sir" says Carter with a raised eyebrow much like the one Teal'c does. "Yes Carter I know that, because she's my daughter," replies Jack.  
  
Major says in return "Didn't know you had a daughter sir, thought it was just Charlie? "Well Carter, you didn't know that till a few years ago when Daniel told you, so I guess surprise", Jack says while grins smirkly. "Hello Cat", what's going on? Jack says to Caitlyn. "Well we never did get to talk about my real job or that of what I've been doing these past ten years", says Caitlyn in response.  
  
"In a nut shell, I'm a special agent, that is a free agent; I work only for and directly with the president, working on special projects" said Caitlyn. "You mean you know of the Star gate and other projects for ten years" said Dr. D Jackson and Major S Carter all at once. "Yes, actually I knew about the Star gate long before the President knew about it officially", says Caitlyn.  
  
"How's that possible young lady", said General Hammond. "Well sir, you know about my special talent" responds Caitlyn. "Yes of course" in return said Hammond. "That's how sir, when I was younger I had a vision of the star gate, but didn't always put everything together back then, later I had another vision when I was much older, and finally knew what it was." Caitlyn replied.  
  
"Oh so you're like a physic?" said Dr. Jackson. "Well if you must simplify my talent/gift, yes Daniel that would be much like what I am." says Caitlyn. "Not only that but I can read minds, suggest things to you etc... etc..., said Caitlyn. "And how exactly did you come to have such a talent/gift, young Caitlyn O'Neill?" says Teal'c. Caitlyn Says in return "I inherited it from my great grandmother's family." Teal'c raises and eyebrow and looks and Colonel O'Neill and says to him "You do not have this talent/gift Colonel O'Neill? Jack looks at Teal'c and says with a smirky grin in his face, "well actually I do, I think I've hid it perty well, don't you. "The others laugh knowing full well he was only joking, except Teal'c who didn't get the joke, then paused and said "Oh that was one of your jokes."  
  
Actually Teal'c my grandmother's family only carries the talent/gift through the female genes in the family not the males" said Jack. "Well now that we've cleared that up, I guess this meeting is over with so everyone's dismissed." said General Hammond. General Hammond, Major Carter, Dr Jackson, and Teal'c left the room, however; Colonel O'Neill, and Caitlyn remained to talk.  
  
Jack standing and Caitlyn now sitting next to where he stood says "You might want to sit down for the rest of our conversation it might take awhile." Jack sits down next to his daughter and says "I know I should have kept in touch more with you and your mother while you were growing up, and I should have spent more time with you when you were living with Sarah, Charlie, and myself, there's lot's more of I should've, could've, would've, list is long but comes right down to this.... I'm sorry I can't change what happened and I'm sorry I wasn't the Dad you needed or wanted, but I'd like to start over if we can, if it's not too late Caitlyn?.  
  
Caitlyn replies with "I never wanted a perfect Dad, nor did I ever need one, because I couldn't use the excuse of not being perfect myself, although some would say I was perfect, but those don't know the real me, I'm not perfect either, I've made my share of mistakes, one main mistake was not talking with you sooner." Caitlyn takes a short breath and says "I need to tell you something important and you might not like what I'm about to tell you." "Ok", says Jack with a concern look.  
  
"First, I'm sorry for all the crummie things I've done and said all those years ago. There were reasons I couldn't tell you why back then of my bad attitude and of bad behaviour, but things change, and I've changed with time I've come to terms with the things that happened and well I used to blame you for a lot of it, but I was wrong to blame you, as I remember when you were there for me and I'm glad we had and those memories..........." "Ok so that wasn't so bad" says Jack......, Please Dad I'm not finished wait till I'm finished there's more to say that won't be so great", said Caitlyn.  
  
"Ok.. so here's the tough part.... There's a time when most teens acted out towards things and people that they care about it's not always about what you think it's about... it's sometimes about things that happen that isn't so easy to handle, easy to take, and not so easy to explain especially to a parent who barely knows you. I went through that when I was a teen, when you thought I was a typical Teen defying you, testing you, making you angry with the things I did and said. But what was really going on was I was frustrated because for one, people didn't understand what it was like to have a gift like mine, I wasn't trying to be superior to anyone, just normal, and I couldn't talk to anyone who shared that same experiences as I did, but I coped with it myself, I'm not saying you in particular were any of those who didn't make it easy, if anything I know you tried to keep me from those who would use my gift for their own purposes etc... and I know you tried to show me some normalcy in a crazy world, but it could have helped to talk about it more because I could've used someone who understood what the gift/talent was meant for." said Caitlyn.  
  
"And secondly..... living with Mother and Mike wasn't a peach of a life and if I had a choice before I would've chosen to be with you and Sarah. I never told you everything that went on when I decided to come live with you and Sarah and Charlie back when I was fourteen, I know I didn't explain everything, but I want to, no I need to tell you now" said Caitlyn.  
  
Caitlyn takes another breather and says "Ok... Mike wasn't perfect either like you in fact he was very cold when it cam to the perfect scale," Caitlyn feeling the tears forming in her eyes says "he...used to hit me... and I don't mean in a punishing way. He hit mom too, he continued several years worth of it, I never said anything because I was afraid no one would believe me because of my already lying about the bruises I had, and also afraid he would kill mom. So there's part of what I have to tell you," says Caitlyn.  
  
Jack replies "Cat, Caitlyn, oh God, I didn't know, I should've asked, but you were very convincing when it came to pretending the bruises were from getting into trouble at school etc... when you were with your mother....I should've checked with the school, but I didn't , I thought your mother was handling it all, getting it worked out, if I had I would've taken you away from your mother and that Bastard."  
  
"Dad, I know you would've," said Caitlyn. Tears down both faces now, Jack brought Caitlyn closer to hug her, and comfort her. "It's ok Dad, I don't blame you, I ... I never did, not for that," said Caitlyn. "Oh, Cat" Says Jack.  
  
Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, lightly wiping her tears away, and kiss on cheek saying "I wish I could go back in time and stop him from ever hurting my little girl, wish I could wipe the pain from your heart as easily as the tears but I can't, I don't know how you lived with this all these years ago sweetheart, I'm glad you could share this with me now, even if it's late, now I understand when I think back to the past it all makes sense, why you never said anything to me , why you left your mother's place, back then you just said you had a fight with her and you wanted to live with me, Sarah, and of course Charlie." said Jack.  
  
"Dad" said Caitlyn. "Yes Cat, replies Jack, "I'm glad you understand, and you're here comforting me, but you're squeezing too hard ... and I can't breathe.... said Caitlyn. "Oops sorry kido" with a smile he releases his grip on her and once again leans to kiss her cheek telling her "I love you always." Caitlyn says back "Always will love you to daddy" with a smile, and wipes her tears away. "There's more stuff left to say, but I think it's enough for now of what has just been said, what do you think?, said Caitlyn.  
  
Jack says "I think, that I don't think I can handle anymore today of the things in the past, so why don't we talk about the future instead." With that Colonel Jack O'Neill and special agent Caitlyn J O'Neill leave together from the briefing room. Jack shows her new office/V.I.P room, Caitlyn has boxes already there full of what she needs while staying at the base.  
  
Caitlyn is going to be the new Doc, that is to say the residential shrink. With all the stress involved with the star gate, the president agreed with Caitlyn that they could use someone like her who could be more useful in other ways as well. It also gave Jack and she a chance to reunite. Later before retiring for the night, she and Jack and the rest of SG1 got a chance to talk with her, getting to know Caitlyn better an vice versa.  
  
Observing all that was said and of which was thought, she absorbed it all. Later she found a letter in her room, it was from Jack. With the letter was a box with a necklace inside. The note read "This was your Great grandmother's thought it was time for you to have it... with love Dad." Caitlyn smiled and put it on, thinking to herself saying "Thanks Dad I'll always cherish it for always". 


	4. Truth be Told

Truth be told  
  
"Ouch, that hurts" Caitlyn said as Doctor gave her a needle. "It wasn't that bad, said Dr. Mackenzie. "Besides you know it was necessary to give you the shot, said the Doctor. "Yes" says Caitlyn. "But when it's all over with and they find a cure No More Needles Pleeeease", said Caitlyn. "Caitlyn you know I can't promise you that, especially if you plan to remain with the Stargate program, you'll have to take regular checkups just like the others and yes that means Needles will occur." said Doc Mackenzie.  
  
"Fine, but just don't give me the biggest needle in the world" says Caitlyn. With a slight grin Doc Mackenzie says "Oh, well that's already reserved for your Dad." With that said they both laughed. Caitlyn finally finish with Dr. Mackenzie, she joins the rest of SG1 and the General in the briefing room.  
  
"Caitlyn, glad you could join us for our meeting, I trust everything is in order with Dr. Mackenzie" says General Hammond. "Yes General, Doc Mac took real good care of me, needles and all" Caitlyn replied with an amusing smile, still thinking about what the Doctor said about the biggest needle was reserved for Jack, also if the biggest is for Jack then the second must have my name on it.  
  
Jack didn't know why she was smiling especially when she just finished with having a check up with the Doctor. He never smiles after he gets a needle, must have put something in hers to make her smile, maybe the good old Doc should give him some of what was given to Caitlyn so he could smile too.  
  
Everyone except for Dr Mackenzie, General Hammond, Caitlyn O'Neill and the President didn't know the real reason for taking the shots, nor why they're having this meeting, however soon all will be revealed. "So Caitlyn would you care to explain why were having this meeting, or should I" says General Hammond. "I'll get it started sir, it will be fine" says Caitlyn.  
  
"Well you see I had a vision a few months ago, and now is a very good time for SG1 to go on another mission, but one slightly different than the others you've taken." said Caitlyn "It's different because I'm asking you to take on this mission for me, and the General and the President have given you the choice to do this, it's not an order." she also had said.  
  
"General I think you wanted to say something on this matter" Caitlyn said. "Yes I do, well guys your mission is to go through the Stargate and locate a natural spring that's out there on one of those planets, the Tok'ra have already agreed to help with the search, they've narrowed it down to ten planets, but time is of the essence" says General Hammond.  
  
"Why are we going to look for this spring General and if it's important to find it Why aren't we being ordered to do so." says Dr. Jackson "yes sir, why and what does this have to do with Caitlyn's vision" says Major Carter  
  
"Caitlyn... what is it... you look like you're about to swallow a canary" says Jack. "I.... wanted to tell you before the others but, I didn't know how to say it, every time I got cold feet." said Caitlyn. "Cat, look at me, tell me straight out, don't hold out on me now" says Jack. "In a nut shell, I'm dying.....and the spring is what will cure me" said Caitlyn.  
  
Silence over came the whole room till a sharp pain in Caitlyn's head became too much and she let out a scream before everything went dark. When she woke the Dr was checking her vitals and blood work and consulting the General on her condition. Jack sitting beside her holding her hand, trying not to be too worried, but he really is worried. In a fuzzy haze Caitlyn awakes and things are blurry, but soon sees Jack as a very welcoming comfort as to an alternative for darkness.  
  
"Caitlyn.... Doc... she's awake" said Jack. "Ok Caitlyn... you're ok for now, but you'll have to stay here in bed for awhile" said Dr Mackenzie. Caitlyn, getting her sight back sits up and sees Jack and the rest of SG1 surrounding her, looking paler than her. She finds her voice and says "For crying out loud Doc". "We discussed this earlier, can't stay, things to do, people to see, stuff like that", says Caitlyn.  
  
"Jack will you tell her she needs to stay and rest" said the Doctor. "Sorry Doc she's already made up her mind, well and frankly I wouldn't want to stay here anymore than I had to either" replied Jack. He smiles at Caitlyn making sure she knew he knew how frustrated she felt. "Dad... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Truth be told, I was scared to tell you, after what happened to Charlie, I didn't want you to go through watching me die too." said Caitlyn with tears of memories flooding her eyes.  
  
Jack wipes her tears and says "I know you were just protecting me from getting hurt again, but kido It'll be ok, in fact I'm going to go find this spring and bring back the cure, and we'll have many years to fight with each other" Jack says half laughing. "You promise" says Caitlyn. "Yes" said Jack in reply.  
  
"Awe, I think I'm going to cry" says Carter "Yeah me too, that was a great speech Jack" says Dr. Jackson "Ok you two that's enough joking around, you guys joining me in the search or not" says Jack with a grin. "Of course I will sir, I'll be ready whenever you are" says Sam. "Me too Jack" says Daniel. "I too will help O'Neill" says Teal'c. "So it's settled then, we'll leave first thing in the morning" says Jack. "I want to spend time with my daughter before we go, so can you guys give us some alone time ok, and I'll see you in the morning" he also said.  
  
"Right sir, night sir, see you tomorrow, night Caitlyn, hope you feel better" says Sam. "Yes, we'll see you tomorrow night Jack, Caitlyn I hope you feel better soon." says Daniel. "Good night O'Neill's" says Teal'c. "Well that was easy" said Jack. "Dad are you going to be ok, are we going to be ok" says Caitlyn. "Yes I'll be ok, and so will we, nothing has changed, nothing to worry about" says Jack  
  
Jack sits down on the bed holding her in his arms and says "well young lady do you have any more surprises in store for me, because if you do I suggest you tell me now" says Jack. "Actually there is, but don't worry it's not as bad as dying." says Caitlyn. "Well what is it" says Jack. "I have a daughter.....she's almost ten, she's with other family right now, I'd like you to meet her sometime, she's bright, funny, and so adorable except when she's a little smart alec like you" says Caitlyn. "Oh, so suddenly I'm the smart alec in the family, what about you, I recall a certain young girl her age who was very much a little smart alec" Jack says with a big smile.  
  
"Wow a kid huh? Well I guess that would make me a grandfather" said Jack. "Never thought I'd have those words come out of my mouth so soon" he also said. "Dad come on I'm like almost 28 did you not think you'd ever have grandkids at some point" says Caitlyn. "Well yeah, but... wait a sec it do say almost ten" says Jack. "Yes I did, she's almost ten, which means I was about eighteen when I had her, and seventeen when she was conceived, which was just before Charlie... you know died." said Caitlyn.  
  
"Oh, Caitlyn why didn't you say something then" says Jack. "Well I didn't know right away, and then Charlie died, and what was I suppose to say then, we only exchanged a few words just before the funeral, then we had that fight before I left for good. So when was I to tell you I was a kid having a baby, it's never a good time to tell your parents they're going to be grandparents when you're a teenager" says Caitlyn. "Good point" says Jack in reply  
  
"Ok so I have a granddaughter I've never met, did I ever meet her father" says Jack. "Actually not exactly, but you do know his father" says Caitlyn. "Ok so....who is the guy who knocked you up" said Jack. "The president's son" says Caitlyn. "What!" says Jack "Well he wasn't the president ten years ago, but you did meet him, remember his youngest son Sean, he was seventeen at the time, I loved him, he loved me." says Caitlyn.  
  
"Sean and I talked about getting married, raising our daughter, and having more kids later, but things didn't work out that way" says Caitlyn. "Wait I do remember Sean, that skinny little blonde haired brat is the father of your kid." says Jack. "Yes, and well he wasn't anymore of a brat than I was, and no he wasn't skinny for long, he grew muscles in that year before he and I ... well got together" said Caitlyn.  
  
"So are you and Sean married, or did he leave you to care for the kid all by yourself" said Jack. "It's not that simple, Sean wanted to marry me, we planned to, but there was an accident, he didn't die, but it left him in a coma, and he's still in the hospital coma ward." says Caitlyn. "I let him go years ago, but his parents believe he'll come out of it, no matter how long they have to wait" said Caitlyn.  
  
"Caitlyn, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about Sean leaving you, so when do I get to meet my granddaughter, or do I have to wait ten more years" says Jack jokingly. "Soon Dad, soon" says Caitlyn feeling tired. "You look tired, I'll let you go to sleep, see you in the morning I'll stop by before we leave ok, I love you sweetheart, everything will be ok, you won't die anytime soon, not if I can help it, we'll find the cure real soon, night Cat" says Jack.  
  
"Night Dad, love you too, I know you'll find it" says Caitlyn. Before nodding off to sleep Jack kisses his daughter on the cheek and leaves the room. 


	5. In search for the spring

In search for the spring  
  
Jack could barely go to sleep, so much on his mind worrying about Caitlyn. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do for her except go find this natural spring. Jack should've known she would get sick, there was always the possibility she could become ill later on in life, much like her great grandmother. To his knowledge there wasn't any cure back when his grandmother got sick, but than there wasn't any knowledge of the stargate before either, now there was at least a chance they could save Caitlyn.  
  
Question is once found, if found in time, would it work, or was it only in theory that it was thought to save Caitlyn for certain painful death like his grandmother had gone through. Jack couldn't stand the thought of his daughter going through it, especially not alone.  
  
Eventually Jack fell asleep, but soon woke, and it was time to leave. Jack hoped it would be the first planet they would go through, the sooner they find it the sooner he could come back to his daughter, and she would be ok again. Caitlyn woke early restless. A great deal was riding on this new mission of the SG1. Because of her illness her visions weren't always accurate and hoped the bits and pieces would help them in their search.  
  
Caitlyn didn't want Jack to go, but she knew if anyone could find the spring it would be him. He had a real good reason for not failing this mission. His daughter's life was at stake, She trusted him and had put all her faith in the belief he wouldn't let her down. Caitlyn stirring, wakes whispering a song Jack and she had sung years ago when she was little. (Well she sang and he hummed most of it) ".... You'll never know dear how much I love you.... Please don't take my sunshine away..." sang Caitlyn. Suddenly a presence was felt, but she didn't know who it was till she fully woke up to see.... Daniel Jackson sitting beside her trying not to disturb her sleep.  
  
Realizing she had woke up Daniel spoke to her in a soft low voice "Hi Caitlyn, didn't realize you would wake up so soon, I just... well was watching you sleep, kinda a favour to Jack while he caught up with some sleep before we leave, you're feeling better?  
  
"Sorta in and out, sometimes get real bad headaches, sometimes other aches" replied Caitlyn. "I heard you sing that cute song, you plan on singing the rest, cause I kinda liked it, reminds me of when I was younger and my mom used to sing that to me" Daniel said with a big smile. "Maybe if you're a good boy I might sing later for you" says Caitlyn with a sweet mischievous smile.  
  
Jack just walks in at that moment and says "sing what, for who, if who's a good boy" jack smirks. "Oh hey Jack, we were just talking about a song I heard her singing earlier, that I thought was cute, and reminded me of when I was a kid" says Daniel. "Oh what song was that Cat" said Jack. He also adds "When you were a kid, ha, you're still a kid Danny boy" Jack smiles laughing at both Danny and Cat.  
  
"Hi Dad, good morning" says Cat with a big smile. "Good morning sweetheart" replies Jack back and kisses her on the cheek. "Ok so what was this song you were singing that reminded Daniel of his lost youth" says Jack smirkly while looking and Daniel. Caitlyn replied back with "ummm... You are my sunshine" and smiles at her Dad. "Oh yeah, why didn't you wake me up I would've sang along with ya" says Jack. Remembering a time long ago when he and Cat sang that song together. "Would've but you needed your beauty sleep, and besides as I recall you can't sing... you just hummed the song" Caitlyn says laughing and smiles with a teasing giggle.  
  
Jack both laugh together and she starts singing again "You make me happy when sky's are grey...you'll never know dear how much... I love you please don't take my sunshine away...so let the sunshine in face it with a grin, Smilers never lose and frowners never win... so let the sunshine in, face it with a grin, open up your heart and...Let the sun...shine in." sings Cat. Finishing the song happily seeing Jack smiling back and Daniel smiling too.  
  
Jack says "Awe...is it over, I liked it, I wanted to hear more" "Yeah" says Danny he starts giggling like a kid with a crush on the girl next door. Cat smiles and says "When you come back I'll sing you a song ok Dad, just for you" "Sounds good to me" says Jack. "Hey what about me, I want a song too" Danny says. "I told you, if you're a good boy I'll sing you a song" said Cat giggling again. Jack says "I give up on you two kids" and adds "Say goodbye Danny boy, you can see her when we get back" laughing.  
  
"Ok goodbye Caitlyn, I promise to be a good boy" says Daniel as he waves goodbye. "Ok my turn" says Jack. "Cat, we'll be back soon, hold on ok, I promise it won't be long...and I love you kido, so keep smiling, keep singing, we'll be back before you know it ok" says Jack. As he gives Cat a big long hug and kisses her cheek he also adds "Goodbye sweetheart". As he heads out of the room Cat calls out to him "Goodbye Dad, come back soon, I love you too" When he left her tears fall down her cheeks. She hadn't let them fall while Jack and Daniel were there, but now she was letting them fall freely.  
  
Meanwhile, major Sam Carter and Teal'c are waiting for Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson to join them in the gate room...Jack and Daniel grab their gear and head for the gate room, on the way Jack and Daniel talk. "ummm ...Jack, I was thinking..." says Danny. "What is it now Daniel" replied Jack. "Well I know I said I would come with you and I will, but I wonder will Caitlyn be ok here stuck alone with Dr. Mackenzie" says Daniel. "Daniel... Are you serious...I'm the one if anyone should stay behind with her, she'll be ok. She's in capable hands with Doc." says Jack.  
  
"Yeah, but if anyone would and could find this natural spring it would be you Jack, I'm not saying that she doesn't or wouldn't need you beside her, nor doubt you want to be with her while she's going through this... it's just I...thought...I mean...you have Sam and Teal'c going with you...and well I don't think you really need me to come, but I will if you say so" says Daniel. "Ok what's going on through your head Danny boy...you're not falling in love with my daughter are you?...cause if you are you better make sure you're ready to handle having her in your life full throttle, and be prepared if this doesn't work with the spring she'll die...can you handle losing another person you love...watching her die...because if you can't then forget it, it won't work...Daniel do you hear me? said Jack.  
  
"Yes Jack I hear you...I've thought about it ever since she told us she was dying and about the possibility the spring if found may or may not work...I just know how I feel for her is different than before...I just want a chance to know what I'm feeling is what I think it is, and if that is also how she feels too...Jack please say I can stay...If you need me you can always dial home, and come get me, please Jack, what do you say" says Daniel.  
  
"You hurt her and I'll kick your ass Danny boy, go on go be with her, if I need you, I'll know where to find you" replies Jack. With that said Daniel thanks Jack and leaves to be by Cats bedside.  
  
Meanwhile in comes Colonel O'Neill ready to go, walking in the gate room without Daniel Jackson. "Sir where's Daniel isn't he coming with us" said Carter. "Major, forget about Daniel he's staying" Jack replies and adding "Lets go get that spring".  
  
Chevron six encoded...Chevron seven... "It's ago people" says General Hammond. Adding "Good luck SG1. "First planet, called Karakoknook, looks like Alaska, no people, search two days, no sign of springs here" written in Major Carter's journal. "Second planet, looks promising, nice paradise, people here are nice, searching, but no sign of spring, failed, thought it was here, Damn" written in Jack's notes.  
  
"Third, fourth, fifth is a bust, it's a must go on...hope next will be the one for Jack's sake... before he loses his sense of humour" write Sam.  
  
Meanwhile back on earth, Danny and Cat are growing closer each day. "Friendship strong...love definite possibility ...hope Jack and the others are ok, and find the spring soon." Cat thinks to her self. Danny and cat amuse each other lovingly. "I'm fallen in love, and I can't get up" Danny sings in his head.  
  
"Six, seven, eight...It's not going to be too late" Jack says out loud. "Sir...I've Found..." says Carter "The spring" says Teal'c finishing Sam's sentence.  
  
... "In coming wormhole sir" says the young Air force man ... "Sir it's SG1 he adds. "Welcome back SG1, what's the news" said General as he greets the team in the gate room. "We've got a sample of the spring sir" says carter. As Jack heads to the infirm Tory, he stops looks back at the General and says "Not too late George? "No Jack, get going" says General Hammond.  
  
Jack runs to see Cat, to tell her the good news. "Hey kids...Daddy's home" says Jack smiling when he finally sees his daughter. "Cat, oh thank God, I missed you sweetheart, I brought you a gift," says Jack. "Dad...you're back, oh Daddy...I'm glad you're back...I missed you to" says Cat half smiling, half crying with joyful tears.  
  
"Hey Doc... got that spring you asked for...here it is" Sam carter says handing the sample to Dr. Mackenzie with Teal'c in toe. "Daniel, hey how's it going? said Sam. Daniel moved from Cats bedside to let Jack sit there and lets them have their time together as he promised Jack before the rest of SG1 had gone on their mission.  
  
"Hey Sam, Teal'c...why don't we go to my office and you can fill me in on your adventure, while we let Jack and Cat spend quality time together" says Daniel. Daniel Sam, and Teal'c all leave and Sam fills Daniel in on the details of their mission...their many misses and final hit.  
  
Meanwhile the Doctor examined the sample of the natural spring and went to work on the cure, getting it ready for Caitlyn. Once given it will be just a waiting game, to see if it works. Jack happy to see his daughter still alive hugs her, and kisses her cheek, and says "We found the spring, it's going to be ok, see I told you we would find it, just need to wait for Doc to say it's ready for you and then wait for it to do it's magic." says Jack  
  
"Dad, I knew you would find it" says Cat. "So Cat, did you behave yourself while I was gone" says Jack while giving her a look of, I hope you and Danny boy stayed out of trouble. But he wonders where did their friendship take them both all this time he was gone. Jack and the others were gone for a month. In that time Daniel and Caitlyn must have gotten closer. Jack will just have to wait and see for himself how close they got.  
  
Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Major Carter, and the General were now in the infirm tory waiting to hear from the Doctor to say it was ready. "Everyone its ready, it's time for Caitlyn to take the shot" says Dr. Mackenzie. "Ok campers it's time for you guys to leave" says Jack. "I'm staying right here next to my daughter Doc, No butts about it" says Jack. "Ok sir, but everyone else has to go" replied Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
Major Carter, Teal'c and the General all said "Good luck" and left the room. "Daniel that also means you too" said Dr. Mackenzie when realized he was still in the room standing on the other side of Caitlyn's bedside, as Jack was already on the other side of her. "Dad" said Cat with that look which said please let Danny stay too. "Yeah, ok" said Jack. "Doc, Daniel's staying too" Jack says. "Are you sure sir" replies Dr. Mackenzie. "Yes, now can we please get this show on the road" says Jack.  
  
"Aw...ouch... For the love of..."Cat screamed, closing her eyes from felling the pain of the needle Dr. Mackenzie had given her. Caitlyn thinking "I thought the biggest needle was supposed to be reserved for Jack." before blanking out. "Doc, what's happening? said Jack. "Its ok guys, Caitlyn told me this might happen" said Dr. Mackenzie. "For now she's going into a deep sleep, when she awakes, if she wakes up, she should be able to tell us if it worked or not" said Doc.  
  
"Jack, Cat told me also that she would be sleeping it off while the spring does its job, to repair the damage from the illness she has" said Daniel. "Daniel thanks for staying with her while I was gone, it's obvious that you have a strong friendship with my daughter, but I wonder also have you figured out your feeling towards her, as to what your intentions are" says Jack. "Jack I'm glad you let me stay with Cat, we have gotten to know each to her real well while you were gone this past month, and yes... I have figured out my feelings towards her" says Daniel  
  
"Daniel...do you both have the same feelings for each other that I saw in Caitlyn's eyes when she looked at me when the Doc wanted you to leave" said Jack. "Yes, Jack we do, and thank you for letting me stay here with you and Cat" says Daniel.  
  
Hours of talking of Daniel and Caitlyn's relationship eventually ended when Caitlyn started to open her eyes. "Cat...Caitlyn" said Jack and Daniel at the same moment. "Caitlyn... can you hear me...its Dr. Mackenzie...tell me how do you feel? says Doc. "I feel tired, but other than that no other pain, no headaches..." says Caitlyn. "Yes" both Daniel and Jack said as both give each other a kinda manly hug, then pushed each other away when realized what they were doing acting like it didn't happen.  
  
"Well that's great news...I'll let the others know sir" says Doc. "Well looks like we got ourselves a miracle people...well done SG1, and you too Dr. Mackenzie" says General Hammond as he and the others come into the infirm tory. "Hey guys how is it going" says Caitlyn with a smile. "Now that's what I like to see Cat" says Jack, as he hugged her.  
  
"So Daniel did you tell him about us" says Cat with a very mischievous grin. "Yeah, he told me all about you and him" said Jack with a grin. Sam and Teal'c had an expression of Caitlyn and Daniel...when did this happen...and what's Jack going to do to Daniel. "Are you guys a couple now" said Major Sam Carter. "Yes Sam we are an item" says Danny smiling happily. "So Jack, how you feel about this "says Sam. "Well Carter...Daniel knows how I feel about it and he knows where I stand on the subject... that is to say my daughter's in good hands, and I know he'll take good care of her" says Jack with a smile looking at his daughter.  
  
"Not that you need my permission to date Danny boy, but Yeah you have my blessing" said Jack when he saw that look on her face of "is it ok with you that we're together". "Thanks Dad" said Cat. She whispers in her Dads ears "He really loves me". "Good now that, that is settled, we should all get some shut eye" says Jack.  
  
"Night kids...Daddy's going to bed" says Jack laughing all the way to his private quarters. 


	6. Happy Father's Day

Happy Father's Day  
  
It's been so long since Jack has celebrated Father's Day, this year he gets to celebrate it with his daughter Caitlyn. General Hammond got a special phone call from his son and daughter in law and even his grandkids called to wish him a Happy Father's Day, it sure brighten his whole Father's Day weekend.  
  
Meanwhile Jacob (Jake) Carter decides to visit his daughter Samantha and her brothers and his family this Father's day. Incoming off world activation...said the speaker...General Hammond sir...it's the tok'ra. "Jacob Carter welcome back, I think I know why you're here" says General Hammond. "Hi George, I'm here to see my daughter and her brother and my grandkids this Father's day, so is she here" says Jacob (Jake).  
  
Just then Sam walks into the gate room when she saw her dad had just come through the gate, "Dad, you're here...I wasn't expecting you for a few months, is everything ok" says Samantha as she hugs her Dad. Jacob hugs his daughter back and says "Yes Sam, everything is ok, I just came to surprise you and your brother and the kids this Father's day. Sam and her Dad head for the mess hall (food quarters), where Colonel O'Neill and the other SG1 would be.  
  
"Jake" says Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson at the same time. "What ya doing back here so quickly we weren't expecting you for awhile" said Jack. "I came to surprise my kids, after all it's Father's Day. "Oh yeah, so it is" says Dr Jackson. "So, who is this lovely lady" said Jake pointing to the young lady sitting between Jack and Daniel. "Jacob Carter... meet Caitlyn O'Neill, my daughter" says Jack Just then Jake's jaw falls down, as he picks it up off the floor he says "Nice to meet you Caitlyn, and adding "I didn't know you had a daughter Jack" "Join the club" said Samantha Carter. With smiles and laughter all around, Jake sat down joining them in a conversation on how Caitlyn new of the Stargate, and why she was there.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing, and what an adventure you guys had with out me" says Jacob Carter. "So Jack how's the reunion going" said Jacob. "Great Jake, now that she's back to her old bratty self again" says Jack and looks at his daughter with a smirky grin. Cat laughs mischievously and sticking her tongue out at her Dad. "See what I mean Jake" says Jack grinning. "Caitlyn should be acted her age shouldn't she Sam" Jacob said laughing. "Yeah, but then we'd have to tell Colonel O'Neill, he has to do the same" said Sam with a slight mischievous smile. They all laugh.  
  
Meanwhile Daniel had left the room, I guess he was feeling left out because he hadn't had any family to celebrate Father's Day with. With his parents long dead, and Nick (his Grandfather) gone else where, he didn't have any family it must make him often sad during this Father's day and of the past years missed.  
  
Cat went to find Daniel, he was in his office with someone, and she interrupted their conversation. "Daniel are we ready for my Dad's surprise" said Cat. "Yes, I believe we are" said Danny. Daniel and Cat and their guest left his office and headed back to the others. A few minutes later everyone stopped talking and their attention was drawn to a piano that was coming into the room...shortly afterwards a young marine sat down to play music...soon Daniel joined the others at the table with a smile that seemed to say "I know what's going on". Caitlyn came into the room and said "This is for you Dad...Happy Father's Day... Well I promised you a song didn't I, smiled Caitlyn and as Jack smiled in amusement, she starts singing... "Sing...sing a song...make it simple to last your ...whole life long...don't worry if it's not good enough for anyone else to hear...just sing...sing a song. Just then she moves closer to the entrance and ushers a small young girl into the room and together they finish the song...sing...sing a song, la, la, la... sing... make it simple to last your whole life long...don't worry if it's not good enough for anyone else to hear...just sing ...sing...sing a song. End Song, and Jack gets up smiling from ear to ear walks over to his daughter and hugs her with a big smile she says "Dad meet your Granddaughter Sara Kate O'Neill.  
  
Jack hugs his Granddaughter and she hugs back. Jack says to his Granddaughter "Hi, sweetheart, glad to finally meet you". Sara smiles and replies with "Hi...ummm...Colonel...ummm...Grandfather" kinda shyly. "Ummm...I think she's just being shy" says Caitlyn as her daughter hugs her mom unsure what to do next. "It's ok Sara, I promise I won't bite" says Jack smiling at his Granddaughter. Sara looks at her mom for reassurance as Jack gestures her over to join them at the table and she sits down next to him.  
  
Jack introduces his Granddaughter to everyone including General Hammond who just walked in to see what everyone was up to. "Everyone this is Sara, my Granddaughter" says Jack smiling so hard you'd think it would fall off his face (that is if it could). Everyone's being nice to Sara, making her feel so comfortable. After a while of hearing the now known "Grandpa Stories", she's very comfortable hanging out with Jack, and Jack is so comfortable having her there sitting next to him, it's like he's known her all of her life.  
  
Jack thinks to himself "It's uncanny that Sara reminds me so much of her mother" and he smiles. Sara and her Grandpa Jack are getting along great, it's exactly what Caitlyn had hoped would happen. Caitlyn smiles at the perfect picture of her Dad and Sara together. Caitlyn suddenly notices Daniel has left the room again, but doesn't remember when he left or where he went. Cat wanted to thank him for helping her surprise Jack with his Granddaughter.  
  
Cat sees Sara is in very good hands with Jack and feels its ok for her to leave them together for awhile. Cat walks out in search for Daniel. She asks one of the marines guarding the elevator if he had seen Dr Jackson. "Yes Maam, He went up to the surface" said the young marine. Caitlyn thought "he must be remembering those not so happy Father's Day moments" and she went up to the surface. She had found Daniel alone, trying not to be showing too much sadness from his memories of his childhood full of missed Father's Days. "Daniel...are you alright" said Cat "Oh Cat, I'm sorry I didn't know you were up here" says Daniel as he turns around to see her behind him. "Ummm ...it's...I...you know, I'm glad you and Jack have this chance to be together this Father's Day, I didn't mean to disappear like that" says Daniel. "I know sweetie, I know you miss your family especially on days like this, but we're family too, Jack and I and Sara and you" says Cat with a loving smile.  
  
"And me" says Daniel surprisingly. "Yes you, why wouldn't you be family, besides if anything Sara and I are the ones joining your little family. Seems to me you already have a family with the others of SG. So you see Jack, and the others, you and Sara and me and baby are already family. So let's go back and celebrate together as one big happy family, ok Daniel." Cat says smiling.  
  
"Thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me that you think of me as family, yes I guess you're right we are family, I guess I don't always feel that way sometimes" said Daniel. "Daniel it's ok, I understand everything, lets go back down ok" says Cat. "Yes, ok lets go join the others... wait... aah Cat... did you just say Baby a little while ago? said Daniel with a shocked look on his face and looks of going pale. While in the elevator Daniel says "What... who's baby. "Our baby Daniel of course silly, Happy Father's Day" says Caitlyn with a big happy smile on her face.  
  
As they get off the elevator Daniel not looking so good, he suddenly falls and blanks out after knocking himself unconscious from hitting the floor. 


	7. Of Memories

Of Memories  
  
Caitlyn has flash backs of her past, in her present, and they're affecting her emotional state of mind. "...123...567...910... ready or not here I come" says Jack O'Neill with a smile and goes in search of his daughter Caitlyn. "aa ha... got you..." said Jack and picks up four year old Caitlyn and tickles her making her laugh and giggle. "Daddy how you find me" says Caitlyn giggling because she always hides in the same spot knowing he always comes and finds her there.  
  
Caitlyn giggles out loud. "Ok what's so funny" says Colonel O'Neill. Caitlyn looks up realizing they're all in the briefing room and now all eyes are on her. "Ummm...what...huh...oh...aah...nothing, sorry" says Caitlyn looking rather embarrassed. Caitlyn doesn't get why she was remembering that particular moment in her life and why now in the middle of a meeting, "so weird" thought Caitlyn. All the SG1 were wondering what was going on with Caitlyn, it wasn't the first time she's acted strange like that, even for her with all of her special talents/gifts. Things have gotten more strange with her behaviour, with outbursts coming from no where in particular, and doing things unexpectedly more than usual that is the norm for her. She's only been at SGC for two weeks now.  
  
"Jack, do you know what's bothering Caitlyn lately" Said Daniel Jackson. "No Daniel I don't, but I think I should maybe go find out before it gets worse" says Jack. "...Cat...hey wait up" says Jack as he follows her back to her office. "Cat...hey" Jack said again. Caitlyn walks into her office not hearing Jack calling after her.  
  
"...Caitlyn!... where are you...you're going to be in trouble if you don't show yourself right now" says Mike coming up the stairs. Nine year old Caitlyn shivering under her bed, as he comes for her. "Got you...you little brat...you're going to get it now" says Mike as he grabs her to smack her she screams a piercing scream.  
  
"Cat...what the...what's wrong...what happened" said Jack as he runs to Caitlyn when he heard her piercing scream. Caitlyn wakes from her previous state. Sitting on the couch in her office next to Jack, her tears running down her face, uncertain what just happened, she lets Jack hold her while she cries it all out. "Oh Dad...I'm feeling so strange these days, I don't understand it myself...It's like my emotions are out of whack or something else entirely is taken over my mind and everything else" says Cat.  
  
"I've been having...like memories or something these last few days, but it's not the same as before" says Cat. "It's like flash backs, but I'm reliving the memories, I can feel, smell, taste everything like I was really there. Yet I know it's not real...It can't be real...can it" said Caitlyn. "I don't get half of the things you say or do normally, but as far as I know, you don't have the ability to go back into your past through memories and relive them" says Jack as he consoles his daughter, and adding "But if you say that's what is going on, then I believe you".  
  
Jack hugs his daughter and cracks a joke to make her feel better. "So Cat...what memory was it that made you scream like that" says Jack with a very concerned look. "...It was when I was nine and was at mom's place...I made a mess in the kitchen after school and I hadn't cleaned up before Mike got home...he was home early...and oh God...it hurts as if it had just happened" says Caitlyn. "It was one of those memories you were telling me about in the briefing room the first day you came to SGC, wasn't it" said Jack. Caitlyn replied shaking "Yeah Dad...It was" and she cried in his arms again.  
  
Jack didn't know what was going on with Cat, but he promised to be there for her in any way he could, even if it meant holding her while she broke down crying. Usually Cat wasn't this emotional, usually was very much like Jack, holding it in, cracking jokes, stuff like that. Something is breaking her mental state down, perhaps she should get a CT scan, and see if there's a tumour or something that's causing her to have these emotional, memory break downs.  
  
It's been a few days since the last reoccurring memory break down, but now things are turning different. Caitlyn's gift is like going in reverse or something like that. She still has her gift, and as strong as she has it now, except it's taking her back to the beginning of when she first discovered she had telepathic abilities. She's now having childish thought while her mind should be acting adult like. At the time when she first discovered this talent, she used to play mind games with Jack until he found out what she was doing and made her stop using her gift on him and any other unsuspecting people for her own pleasure. She used to talk to him in his head making him think he was hearing voices, and then made a few suggestions, driving her father crazy.  
  
Jack and Daniel were sitting in the mess hall having lunch with Caitlyn. "There once was a man from Nantucket who..." thought Colonel O'Neill. "Wait a sec...where did that come from" Jack says to himself. "He thought those words but he wouldn't normally thinking that out of no where unless...of course Cat must be playing with my mind making me think such a thing" thinks Jack (but it's not Cat sending him this last thought, that's Jack).  
  
"Caitlyn Jamie Mackenzie O'Neill...I know what you're doing...stop that right now" says Colonel O'Neill as he gets up from his seat. Cat smiles mischievously and says to Jack in his head "Na na na na, and what are you going to do about it". Jack turns around looks Caitlyn in the eye and thinks the words "Ever hear of the old saying...never too old to be bent over my knee" Jack said with an annoying look on his face. He knew she would be reading his mind so he made sure she got the message. Giving her the wagging finger of don't do that again or else you just might find out what I can do.  
  
Caitlyn realizes Jack meant it and she should stop while she still has a head. It was rather childish of her to be playing mind games with him, but part of her couldn't resist the temptation to think to herself "If Dad bent me over his knee in front of Daniel...Daniel might actually like that...not to mention all the other young men around her...might fill some weird fantasy of there's". Jack turns around again just as he was heading out of the mess hall, he heard Cat's thoughts and said "What the hell...I don't want to hear that coming from your mouth let alone from your head into mine" Jack was very annoyed with Caitlyn for that one. (Can we say big oops?) Jack also adds "I told you to not do that again." Cat didn't realize she had projected her own thought into Jacks "Oops" thought Caitlyn. Now she's really made Jack mad at her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to hear me think those words, I never meant to...make you angry with me" says Cat. Before she could say anymore her head began to throb, and the most in tense pain came over her. She ran to the infirm tory to see the doctor, just didn't think Jack would be following her. Jack was wondering where she was going.  
  
Caitlyn came into the room and said "Dr Mackenzie I need your help" The Doctor came quickly to see what was wrong with Caitlyn. Before Jack could get a chance to find out what was going on with Cat he got a call to see General Hammond. There was another planet they needed to go checkout. "Maybe when he and the rest of SG1 gets back, he'll find out what's been going on with Caitlyn lately" thought Jack.  
  
A few days later Jack and the gang had come back from there latest adventure, they had just checked in with the doctor and things had checked out ok. After SG1 had finished debriefing, General Hammond had asked them to stay a bit longer and that special agent O'Neill (Caitlyn/cat) would be joining them shortly to discuss something with them all, and No he can't tell them anything more till she comes.  
  
Everyone thought perhaps it was about what has been going on with her this last month being here. Strange moods, really weird behaviour, even for her. When Caitlyn was given the ok from the Doctor to leave she headed up to the briefing room. She knew they all would be curious as to her explanation for her mysterious behaviour.  
  
Caitlyn O'Neill walks in and sees all eyes are now on her, waiting to hear what she has to say. They were curious about this new mission, and "what about this spring" they all thought. What was its purpose, why the seriousness of obtaining it and if it's so important why wasn't it ordered as a regular mission.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, you know how it is with Doctors" says Caitlyn smiling. "Yeah, you come for an aspirin, and leave without your tonsils" thought Jack. Caitlyn hears Jacks thought and laughs looking in his direction. Jack laughs too knowing she had heard him. "Ok so what's up Caitlyn" says Daniel Jackson "Yeah" Samantha Carter adds as she too wonders why they had to stay and wait for Caitlyn. "Well...you want the good news or the bad news first" says Caitlyn "Just tell us already" says Jack.  
  
"Ok... the bad news is I'm dying...but the good news is there's a cure" said Cat. "What, from what" says Daniel and Samantha at the same time. Jack just starring at Cat not saying a word, not sure what to say to Caitlyn after she told him she's dying. "Ummm Jack are you ok" says Daniel noticing he hasn't said anything for awhile. "What...huh...oh...yeah" replies Jack. "Caitlyn how long have you known" says Jack "For a few months now" replied Cat back. "How could you not say anything before" says Jack. "I...wanted to but...every time I thought I was going to tell you...I just chickened out" said Caitlyn.  
  
"So all the memory flash backs and mind games have been what a result of your illness" says Daniel. "Yes...It's like my brain was being slowly attacked within the brain core itself." Caitlyn had said. Adding "As the illness progresses so does the strain and final collapse of my brain. "You know when you get a migraine, imagine ten times the throbbing pain, that's my brain" says Cat. "Ouch" said Sam. "Yes indeed that would be very painful" says Teal'c "Yes very" says Daniel.  
  
"So Caitlyn how does this ...aah natural spring work, how does it suppose to be the cure for your illness" said General Hammond. "Well General with all natural resources coming from this spring it should reverse the damage that has all ready occurred" says Caitlyn. "Yes, but why from another planet through the stargate, why not from here on earth" said Sam. "Because on this planet all springs have been compromised" said Caitlyn. "For me to reverse the process, I need a pure spring, you know untouched, and that's somewhere on another planet, which was sent to me in a vision a month before this all started, before my visions came unfinished in bits and pieces.  
  
"Ummm Jack you've been very quiet for awhile, anything on your mind" says Daniel. "Yeah, well I don't have anything to really say right now, just trying to get over the shock I guess" said Jack. Jack gets up from the table and walks out of the briefing room, everyone surprised he just walked out like that without saying anything. Jack went to his private quarters and sits on the edge of his bed and reaches for a picture near by. He picks up the picture and caresses it. Caitlyn sensing Jack was upset follows him.  
  
"Dad...ummm...are you ok, I know it's a lot to soak up, I'm sorry I had to tell you like that" says Caitlyn. Jack says nothing, he just remains holding the picture in his hand, looking like he had already lost his daughter only this time for good. Cat sat down beside her father, and looks at the picture he was holding. It was of her and her Father when she was four. "Dad I love you so much, you have every right to what your feeling inside, but don't you dare break down, not now, I'm going to need you, and you're going to have to be strong for the both of us" said Caitlyn  
  
She kisses him on the cheek and wraps her arms around him, puts her head against his shoulder and whispers "Please Daddy...be the strong man I know and trust you to be." Jack sets the picture down on the other side of him and wraps his arms over Cats and kisses the top of her head and nods in acknowledgment to what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I haven't said much about your illness, of course I'm going to be strong for you sweetheart, I just needed this moment alone for myself, but I'll be ok in a few minute ok" said Jack  
  
Jack held Caitlyn in his arms for awhile not wanting to let go. Long moments of silence surrounded them both, and then she had a sharp pain in her head and screamed, then passed out. Jack carried her to the infirm tory, he waited for Dr. Mackenzie to tell him what he already had known "She's had a black out, she'll be here for awhile, if you're going to find the spring, you'll have to go soon" says Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
"No, I don't want this illness to win, I have to stall it, but I can't stay in bed all the time, I can't stand not being able to do whatever I want, just lying around frustrates me more than people asking stupid questions" says Caitlyn in a conversation she and Jack have when everyone has left them alone. "I know, I hate it too, but do it for me, just hang on, we'll find the spring soon, and you won't be so bored to tears" says Jack. Jack and the others will be leaving the next morning and hopefully they'll find the spring.  
  
Jack held Caitlyn in his arms lying next to her on the medical bed. It reminds Jack of when he used to hold his little girl like that when she used to wake up from nightmares, or when she was sick, and needed comfort. Seemed to Jack if anything he ever did right by his daughter within the ups and downs of their relationship it was comforting her when she was sick and from the nightmares. At this moment he felt so close to his daughter.  
  
Caitlyn finally fell asleep in Jacks arms, he kissed her cheek, and whispers "night sweetheart". Jack went to lye on the medical bed next to Caitlyn's. The Doctor didn't bother to tell him to go sleep in his own private quarters. "It's not worth the headache" says Dr. Mackenzie to himself and lets Colonel sleep next to his daughter.  
  
Jack was restless for most of the night, mostly thinking of the time he had wasted with Caitlyn, and the time of when he was being a typical father who eventually discovered there was so much more to his daughter that he hadn't known. A time he should've spent more time loving her and less time fighting with her.  
  
Time had past, thoughts of memories flooded his mind of good and of bad times, eventually his head couldn't take it and finally gave in to sleep. A few hours later Jack woke, he decided to take a walk up to the surface to clear his head, but first he went to Dr. Jackson's office to see if he was awake. It was his lucky night or was it morning, Daniel was in his office and he was awake. "Hey Dannyboy, what you doing up so early or did you not go to sleep last night" says Jack peeking into his friends office. "Aah...Jack, Hey...are you ok" says Daniel also adding "Yes I did and woke up early, lots on the mind you know".  
  
"Yeah me neither, aah...Daniel since your up can you do me a favour, I need some air, so can you go to the infirm tory and stay with Caitlyn, I'd feel better knowing she had someone watching over her for awhile till I got back" says Jack. "Sure Jack...no problem, are you sure you're ok" says Daniel. "Yeah Daniel I'll be fine, once I get some air, ok thanx" said Jack.  
  
Meanwhile Caitlyn was in dream state remembering once again of her past... "Dad, what happened, where's Charlie. Sarah, what's going on, the Doctors won't tell me anything, what's wrong." said young Caitlyn O'Neill. "Caitlyn Oh God...there was an accident...Charlie shot with your Father's gun...He's gone Caitlyn...Charlie's...he's dead" said Sarah. "Oh God Sarah...I didn't see it coming...If I had only known it would happen...If only I could've stopped it from happening" said Caitlyn. Sarah held Caitlyn (her step- daughter) in her arms and said "not your fault, never, you hear me; even with your gift you're not perfect, you can't play God, you couldn't stop it from happening, not even we could stop it". Caitlyn crying, wipes her tears and goes to sit next to her father.  
  
"Dad" says Caitlyn wanting to comfort him. Jack knows he should acknowledge his daughter's concern, but instead he snubs her, and just gets up and walks away. Caitlyn watches as her father walk out of the hospital in a state of shock. She wanted to scream at him, telling him what a terrible father he was for leaving his gun out and not being careful of possible accidents like what just happened.  
  
Caitlyn just wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice, she never had that problem before. No matter how much she knew her father would be angry with her. Even with the possibility of being punished, she always found her voice, no matter how wrong or right she was. Now she didn't say all the things she wanted to say, and the moment had past.  
  
Jack knew he shouldn't have walked out. He shouldn't have walked out on Sarah, and his only daughter. She was the only child he had left, and Jack's heart filled with so much pain, blaming himself for Charlie. The funeral was this early morning and all who knew Charlie and of the family would be there. Jack didn't want to get up from the den, but knew he had to face those people eventually. Eventually he had to face the rest of his family too. Sarah was in the kitchen along with her father, he had been such a good comfort to Sarah since Charlie's death.  
  
Sarah's father wasn't technically Caitlyn's grandfather, but Caitlyn loved him as much, and he adored her as if she was his Granddaughter. He was a very welcomed sight a she walked in the kitchen. Sarah hugged Caitlyn seeing her all dressed and ready to go for Charlie's Funeral, but wondered where's Jack, he should be up and dressed by now. "Morning Sarah, Granddad, ummm where's Dad" says Caitlyn. "Right behind you" says Jack. "Ok so were all here lets go" said Sarah trying not to cry again, but knowing she will.  
  
Jack never said a word the whole ride over to the funeral home, nor when they went to the gravesite. On the way home Jack just casually mentions "I'm going up to the Cabin after everyone leaves" Everyone sat in the car in silence, then the car pulled into a familiar driveway and they all got out. Some people were already waiting there for them. People from Jack's Air force Squadron and of Sarah's friends and of family, but mostly people who were strangers, perhaps neighbours or they knew Charlie through school events, or through his many sports events.  
  
Some of Caitlyn's friends had shown up in support of her and the family, but all Jack wanted was to be alone. Sarah just wished Jack would've talked with her before decided to go up to the Cabin. Caitlyn just wanted the last few days back, before she had lost her brother, before her family started to fall apart, before she had ...said those awful words to her father.  
  
Caitlyn's world was falling apart. Cat couldn't take it anymore, at least not sober. Cat and a couple of her friends went to the garage and they all decided to help themselves to Jack's alcohol in the fridge. Time had past and people were leaving, but where was Caitlyn. Had anyone seen her, maybe she went into her room, or the basement. No sign of her in the house. Jack and Sarah both were worried, and wondered where was she, then Jack heard noises coming from the garage. Jack opens the side door to the Garage to see what was going on and saw Caitlyn and her friends plastered (drunk). Jack soon became outraged and screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing".  
  
Suddenly everything got deafly quiet. Caitlyn realizes she's been caught drinking her dad's alcohol and thinks "Oh shit", then looks at her Dad and she realizes she must have been really drunk because those words weren't said in her head and he heard her. Sarah and her Dad made sure Cats friends got home safely since they were drunk like Caitlyn. Cat pushed by her Dad to head up to the stairs, but instead he grabbed her arm before she could get to her room and he said "We are not finished young lady, you're going to tell me why the hell you thought you could get drunk and by using my stuff to do it" says Jack.  
  
Jack still holding on to his daughter, becoming more angry with her by the minute, still not getting the answer he wanted. "Let go...Dad" says Cat releasing herself from his grip. "Why are you acting like this, we just buried your brother, and already your getting into trouble, we should be a family right now and your behaviour is tearing us apart" said Jack "No Dad...you're the one who is tearing us apart" says Cat. "You're leaving us, so you're the one who should stop doing this to us" added Cat.  
  
"Cat...I..." Jack responded but not finding the words he needed. "Figures as much" said Caitlyn turning mad. "It's one thing to walk out on Sarah, she's only your wife, but I'm your Daughter" said Cat angrily. Cat runs to her room and Jack follows her, it's like he's asking for her brutal honesty to knock him down further. (What's wrong with this guy...snap out of it Jack) Author's note.  
  
"I'm not leaving Sarah, and I'm not leaving you" said Jack. Caitlyn's eyes fill with tears; says "Why are you going to the Cabin then if you're not going to leave your family, you should be with us". "I just need time alone that's all it is, I'll be back" said Jack. "No... you won't...you're not coming back" said Cat "I know you won't, remember I know things and it's not my feelings being projected." she adds. "You blame yourself for what happened to Charlie, and Sarah feels guilty for the things she can't say to you, but I'm not afraid to say it" says Cat also.  
  
"Caitlyn...don't, I mean it, and I will be back and you're wrong, wait...what... Sarah? Sarah has nothing to be guilty for, and I just need time to work things out, and Sarah and I will work things out with time, it had nothing to do with you cat. No matter what happens between myself and Sarah, we'll always be a family, you know that" says Jack. Caitlyn getting angier by the minute runs out of her room stops by the stairs and jack follows.  
  
"Now where are you going, we still have to discuss your drinking young lady...don't you walk away from me" says Jack as he goes down stairs after her. She opens the spare room, goes to the closet and pulls out a suitcase. Jack sees what she is doing. "What are you up to now" says Jack. "If you can leave, so can I" replied Cat. "NO you're not" Said Jack and he grabs the suitcase out of her hand and throws it at the wall next to the closet where she had taken the suitcase out of only a few moments ago.  
  
"The hell I'm not" said Caitlyn being very stubborn and she grabs the suitcase again. Jack grabs it out of her hands again and says "You're not going anywhere except back to your room...you're grounded...you're not leaving". "Ha, ha, ha, you can't ground me, you're not going to be here to make me, remember" said Cat pushing him out of her way heading for the front door.  
  
Jack grabs her dragging her back to the spare room, he shuts the door and says "Ok smarty pants, I won't be here to make you stay grounded, but I can do this now". Jack grabs his daughter bending her over his knees and smacks her butt. Caitlyn lets out a scream and tears run down her face. "Owwwww...No Dad...oooowww" cries Caitlyn. "That's for getting drunk." Says Jack as he lets her up. She runs out of the room crying, just then Sarah and her Dad come in through the front door.  
  
Jack follows her and doesn't realize Sarah and her father are back. While they watch, Jack and Caitlyn fight. "I hate you... you're right it wasn't anyone's fault that Charlie's dead...except yours...It was your fault... and it should've been you not Charlie who died. I hate you...walk out...go ahead...leave us...go get out...while you're at it you can go to hell too." said Caitlyn running up the stairs; slamming her door and locking it behind her.  
  
Jack now realizes they had an audience says nothing and walks into the den. He grabs his suitcase and walks out. He passes Sarah and says "Goodbye, I got to go, go to clear my head, tell Caitlyn Goodbye for me". Jack then walks out of the house; puts his bags in the car and drives away towards the Cabin. Caitlyn watches from her brother's room window as her father leaves the driveway and starts crying. Caitlyn goes back to her room and cries herself to sleep.  
  
Caitlyn wakes half a sleep still, tear stains dried up on her face, she hears others around her but falls back to sleep before she realizes it was just Dr. Mackenzie fiddling with some paper work while he keeps an eye on her condition. Later Cat wakes up again and realizes Daniel has been sitting next to her, and she wonders "How long has he been here" "Caitlyn, hi, good morning" say Daniel with a silly grin on his face. "Ummm Caitlyn there's something I have to tell you... but wanted to say it before anyone else finds out, that is if they don't already know it" says Daniel. "Ok what is it" said Caitlyn not sure what's going on with Daniel. "It's not a bad thing...well not really anyway...It's just a while back in the mess hall, you said some things to Jack in his head and well he wasn't the only one who heard some things from you in their head" Daniel had said.  
  
"Oh God...If this illness doesn't kill me...I'm going to die of embarrassment" Caitlyn said trying to not let Daniel see her blush. "It's not that bad Cat...Caitlyn...ummm...just for the record I don't have those kinds of fantasy's...and if I did I pray to God Jack wouldn't be involved in any way" said Daniel kinda laughing, trying to make Caitlyn feel less embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel...I never meant for any one to hear that...not you or my Dad...especially not him...Oh God...he wanted to kill me when I let that slip into his head" said Caitlyn tears fall, but she couldn't stop them before Daniel had seen them. "It's ok Caitlyn, really, he understands it wasn't you doing it, especially not on purpose, he knows it was your illness" said Daniel.  
  
Thanks for cheering me up Daniel" says Cat. "No problem, there's ummm something else I wanted to say" said Daniel. Daniel thought "Yeah, I want to tell you I've been falling in love with you ever since my birthday". But Daniel didn't get the chance to say it because just then Jack walks in. "Hey Daniel, how about you give me and Caitlyn a moment, I'll meet you at the gate, ok" Says Jack. "Yeah, sure, ok, see ya Caitlyn" says Daniel with a big grin on his face.  
  
"So what's up with you and Daniel Cat" says Jack. "Well I think he's falling in love with me" says Cat and smiles. "Well that's obvious, but I mean, do you feel the same way as he does" said Jack. "I don't know Dad... If I do and I die, then what will happen to him...and if I don't, he'll miss me" says Cat. "Hell, I'll miss you, never mind Daniel" replies Jack. "Dad...you know Daniel better than I do, It's going to hurt him at some point if I die, won't it" says Cat.  
  
"Yes Cat, It will, but he's loved and lost before and God forbid the same thing happens to you, it will hurt, but eventually he'll be ok, he usually does end up ok" said Jack. "And... you...will you get over me, eventually just like..." says Cat. "You mean like when Charlie died" says Jack. "I haven't got over Charlie's death, even though it may appear that way, but I haven't and won't get over yours either if that should happen, and I'm not giving up, I believe you're going to be ok, and it's going to have to be that way, I won't accept anything else" said Jack.  
  
Caitlyn's thinking back to her dream (memory) that she had earlier. "Cat...what's wrong" says Jack sensing she was in deep thought. "I had another memory earlier this morning" said Cat. "And what was it this time" replied Jack. "It was about Charlie's death and the events that happened after the funeral" cat replied as she's about to cry. "Cat...you know I never wanted to leave thing like that, I never wanted to make you hate me, especially not as much as you did that day" said Jack.  
  
"I also didn't want things to get to the point where I'd...you know...I'm so sorry Caitlyn" says Jack. He kissed her forehead and added "I loved you so much, and I wasn't thinking about what Charlie's death was doing to you, I was too involved with my feelings, and my guilt, and ignoring yours and Sarah's." Jack adds "I was so angry with you for drinking that I was blinded by what you were trying to tell me, and I'm sorry I pushed you to drink, and pushed you to the point of hating me".  
  
"Dad I was only drinking because I didn't know what else to do...how was I going to live in that house with a broken family. I...didn't mean to hate you...it just made me angry because no matter what I said or did, you were going to leave us. I thought at some point you might change your mind, and not go, but then I realized your mind was made up and the only thing left to do was to make it easier for both us, was to hate you." says Caitlyn. "I never really hated you...you know Dad...I could never hate you... hell I could never stay mad at you for long, especially when it didn't take long for one of us to crack a joke and then everything would be ok again, but that time was different, and it really hurt" says Cat. She was crying again.  
  
"Cat...I know sweetheart...I know that since your mother and I broke up it's been hard for you to trust that I wouldn't leave you, and I never thought I would or ever could do that to you, but when Charlie died...I wasn't thinking, I pushed you and Sarah out of my life, and I'm sorry...sorry I can't go back...wish I could take it all back, all the pain" said Jack. Jack adds "Will you ever forgive your old man for being a total idiot." Caitlyn smiled and said "Of course you old man you" and giggles at her Dad.  
  
"Ok so you really forgive me for leaving, what about the other thing" says Jack. "You mean when you did that thing you said you would never do" said Caitlyn. "Yes, and I never said I wouldn't do it, I said I didn't want to have to do it" says Jack smirking. "Yes I'll forgive you fro that...if you forgive me for my latest outbursts with that whole mind game thing and my little thought of you know what, liking you know what" Cat said. "Yes, done, over, I forgive you" says Jack. "Then I forgive you too Dad" Caitlyn says.  
  
"Aah Dad...you should talk to Daniel before you leave, I get the feeling he wants to talk with you before you go, but first, I need to tell you...Yes... If I get better, then there could be something between Daniel and myself, and you'll have to accept it" says Caitlyn. "Are you sure Cat" replies Jack. "Yes, so go and talk with Daniel ok" says Caitlyn. "Ok, love you, goodbye, see you soon" says Jack.  
  
When Daniel and Jack had finished there talk, Jack knew it was the right thing to do to let Danny boy stay with Cat, besides it's what Caitlyn was trying to tell him, that Daniel wanted the time with her and she wanted him to stay too. Daniel was so glad Jack had let him stay and he didn't waste any time getting back to her.  
  
"Daniel, hey you're back" said Cat. She was so happy to see him. "Yeah, Jack said he didn't need me to come, so you up for visitors" said Danny. "With you as my visitor, always" said Cat smiling. Danny and Cat had told each other many things of their lives, from Daniel's parents death to his first love. To the Mrs. Jackson, and the women after and before her, to Caitlyn's first crush, first boyfriend, and her fiancé and their daughter. Daniel was surprised that Cat was someone's mother, but he still loved her.  
  
Cat explained about Sean and the accident and him being in a coma, and that his parents will never give up on their son, but she and the Doctors agreed it would be a miracle if he comes out of the coma, and a bigger miracle if he came out of it without being in a veggie state.  
  
Daniel was sorry she had to grow up being a single mom and hoped that he could meet her daughter some day. Cat agreed maybe when she was better, her daughter and he could meet. Jack would also like to meet her too, so maybe could plan a surprise for him by Father's Day she hoped the cure would be found and she would be ok.  
  
Daniel fell hard in love with Caitlyn more and more each day they spent together that whole month while Jack and the other's were gone, but now they were back, and with the hope that Caitlyn will survive her illness and maybe they will have a future together. Jack knew right away that Caitlyn knew she was in love with Daniel. "Lord help me, I just might end up being Danny boy's father in law, ok so that wouldn't be entirely bad, sometimes I think of Danny as like a son any way" thought Jack. He also thought "God, there so cute together, how can I say No to that" and smiles.  
  
Jack had to accept Danny and Cat as a couple; after all he promised he would if that happened. "It feels different in reality than it did in theory" thought Jack Well a few hours later Caitlyn was ok, and back to her almost normal self. Jack was so happy, happy he would get that second, or was it third, no fourth chance with his daughter. Didn't matter, as long as she was here, and happy, then he too would be happy. Jack has been so restless this past month, wondering how Cat was and how things were between her and Daniel. Worrying would they find the spring in time. Jack would hardly rest until they had found the spring. If it hadn't been for Samantha Carter making Jack take cat naps, he would've eventually take that nap to the point where he'd die from exhaustion.  
  
Man Jack was so tired, more than he realized, but now he knew Caitlyn would be ok and he could go to sleep. "Night guys I'm turning in for the night" said Jack. Samantha and Teal'c also left to their private quarters for sleep. Daniel was so happy he couldn't contain himself any longer and gave Cat a very passionate kiss, rendering Helpless, But she thoroughly enjoyed it. Enjoyed it so much she returned that passionate kiss, and actually made him blush since that day of his birthday with the guys.  
  
"Dr Mackenzie id it ok if I take Caitlyn to her private quarters, I think she's been in here too long" says Daniel. "Well Daniel I wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure everything is going ok, but yeah you're right, and I guess it's ok to move her, if anything happens you come and get me or bring her back here, understand" replies Dr Mackenzie.  
  
"Yes we understand" said Cat and Daniel at the same time, with both having big silly love sick smiles on their faces. Daniel picked up Cat and carried her back to her quarters, where they continued on with what they started in the infirm tory only moved on further into their passion for each other.  
  
Authors note "Wow, is all I have to say about that, with a smile...wanting to have a cigarette. 


	8. surprise

Part 8  
  
Surprise  
  
"Colonel...Caitlyn...he's awake" said Dr. Mackenzie. Daniel woke and saw he was in the infirmary and said "Whoa what happened, I feel like I was hit with a zat gun". "Well Danny boy not a zat that hit you" said Colonel O'Neill smiling and laughing. "Daniel...are you ok honey" said Caitlyn.  
  
"Daniel do you remember the last thing you were doing before you blanked out" said Dr. Mackenzie "aah...I think I was in the elevator with... with Cat and she said... and then I passed out" said Daniel. Daniel looked at Caitlyn and remembers the conversation they had last and sees her smiling at him. "She's so happy to be...oh God...Good God she's pregnant, oh God Jack's going to kill me... that's it I'm dead" thinks Daniel.  
  
"Cat are you really...ummm" said Daniel. Looking for Jack's reaction as he says the words, "Are we really going to have a baby". "Yes Daniel we are"says Caitlyn. Cat couldn't contain herself any longer and said "Daniel I love you" Everyone heard her say it even Jack was surprised. "I love you too Cat, I'm sorry I didn't react well to the news at first, I'm just..." say Daniel. "In shock" said Jack. "Yeah that" said Daniel.  
  
"Dad, everyone, can you give Daniel and I some time alone, we need to aah talk" said Cat. "Well I don't know about that Cat, every time I leave you two alone together I'm going to think I'm getting another grandkid out of it." Jacks says. Smiling he adds "Ok, but Danny boy later you and I are going to have a little talk" and he smiles when he notices Daniel squirming and then leaves them alone.  
  
"Oh crap, Jack's going to kill me isn't he" says Daniel looking at Caitlyn's reaction. "No he's not, don't be so paranoid Daniel" says Cat. "It'll be ok, you'll be surprised by what he has to say, really Daniel, you worry too much" says Cat. "Ok I'll take your word for it" says Daniel half smiling. "Daniel did you really mean what you said earlier when everyone was around, are you happy we're having a baby, do you really love me or..." says Cat.  
  
"Or what" says Daniel. And adds "No I meant it, I do want to have a baby, this, our baby, very happy, was just in shock that's all it was". "Honey, Cat... I do love you, I've always loved you since the day we met, I've wanted to say it before" says Daniel. "I love you Daniel more than I've...ever loved..." says Caitlyn. "Ever loved Sean?" says Daniel. "Yes, love you more than Sean" says Cat.  
  
"So I won't have to compete with a ghost will I" says Daniel. "No, why would you ask me that" says Cat "Well ...he was your first...love?...and he did give you Sara" says Daniel. "Yes he was my first love, and I'll always love him especially because he gave me such a wonderful Daughter, but he's in a coma and there's no chance of him ever waking up...I let him go long ago...he'll never come between us, sure he and I share a child, but Daniel we're going to be sharing a child together too" says Cat  
  
"Besides I'm the one who's competing against a ghost, as in your ex-wife" says Cat. "I know Cat...I'll always love her, it's not like I divorced her, she was taken away, then we were reunited only she was a Gould's wife carrying his son, I don't know which hurt more her being some Gould's wife or her carrying someone else's child" says Daniel  
  
"Even though part of me will always wonder what could've been, I've had the chance to see her one more time before she died and...I have come to terms with it all and have moved on. I'd like to think I moved on to a better future now that you're in my life and now that we're having a baby" says Daniel  
  
"I understand more than you realize Daniel, I have things...issues from my past, but I promise it won't come between us and our future together" says Cat. "What ever you want our future to be, it will happen, it's up to us and not anyone else" says Cat "Speaking of the future, are you thinking of a wedding in the near future or?" says Daniel. "Or what" says Cat smiling and adds "Well...I know you love me and I love you. We're having a baby which makes us instant family, all that's missing isn't necessary a wedding, but perhaps you're looking more for a wedding in the near future more than I am. I guess it's just not really something I've considered attempting again, but it's a possibility at some point in the future that it could happen" says Cat  
  
"I've been engaged and that didn't work out, I've been married briefly (like on a dare) and that didn't work out, I'm not saying never, just not now" says Cat "Well I've been married once and it may have last longer than yours but even though I've loved her a long time hoping we'd get back together. And at some point I did think it could've been possible it would happen. But then I realized it was over and I moved on, and I know that it's possible I could consider marrying again to the right woman, I'm thinking sometime in the future it could happen with us, because that right woman I see is you Cat ." Says Daniel  
  
"Daniel...are you asking me to...marry you" says Cat adding "Are you asking because you think you should make me an honest woman or because you want to marry me cause time have changed and men and woman have children without being married all the time it's perfectly normal to be a family without the marriage thing" says Cat. "Daniel don't ask me if your planning the first, consider why you're doing it first before you go to that point, before you ask me that question" says Cat  
  
"Cat...I'm not asking because you're carrying my child, perhaps to me it's saying I want to be the only man in your life, now and in the future, I'm hoping it will be a long future together" says Daniel adding "Besides what's wrong with marrying me". "Nothing Daniel...it's just that...you may be ready to marry again, I'm not sure I am. I know by me carrying your child doesn't slow our relationship down, but we can hold off on a wedding, I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, because I do, I'm just not ready for that whole his and her family wedding down the isle thing just yet" says Cat  
  
"I realize in the last few months we've moved fast in our relationship and while I'm happy to share a child with you, I was hoping to just relax and cherish every moment we have together before the baby comes and Sara needs time to get used to you being in our lives too. Perhaps after the baby comes it will be a good time to bring up the wedding thing again. Until then can we just be two very happy expecting parents" says Cat.  
  
"Ok Cat...but when the baby comes I'll still want to marry you like I do right now and I'm not going to give up hope that you'll want to have that wedding" says Daniel Just then Jack walks in and says "Oh Danny boy, got a minute...are you two finished your little talk with a silly grin on his face. "Aah yeah...we're finished" say Cat smiling as she kisses Daniel and walks out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Jack?...what's up" says Daniel unsure what he's going to do or say to him. "Relax Danny boy... I'm not going to kill you...you can relax" says Jack knowing Daniel would be worried what e might do to him. "So Daniel what are your plans as towards my daughter and you...you haven't ask her to marry you did you" says Jack  
  
"Umm...well cat and I have talked about it and I've told her I want to and she basically said No...well not yet anyways...she wants to wait" says Daniel. "Well normally I'd be happy for you Daniel but...I know my daughters going to be stubborn about this whole wedding thing, which I totally understand where's she's coming from...given her models weren't great in roles of marriage and her own not working out" says Jack "I know Jack, I'm hoping with time she'll change her mind" says Daniel  
  
"Yeah...I also know you Daniel and I told you before you'll have to love her no matter what happens, I guess you just didn't think this would happen" says Jack "Yeah, but I'm glad she's having our kid even if I'd like it a whole lot better if we had more time together before we started having kids and then there's the whole issue of Sara... does she know about Caitlyn being pregnant?" says Daniel  
  
"Yeah cat told her while you were out" says Jack "Daniel...I...I don't always say...as far as umm feelings and things go...but for what it's worth I'm glad Caitlyn's got you to love her...so I guess I'm saying...welcome to the family Daniel and when the time comes for her and you to have that wedding I'm there for you both...I mean it Daniel" says Jack  
  
"Aah...thanks Jack...that means a lot to me" says Daniel. As Daniel feels better he gets up and Jack and he go back to the mess hall where everyone else is. "So Jack does this mean I can call you Dad" says Daniel with a big grin. "No, it doesn't mean that" says Jack. "So I guess gramps is out of the question too" says Daniel laughing behind Jack. Jack turns around gives Daniel a look and walks in the mess hall.  
  
A few weeks later Caitlyn has her first ultra sound but Daniel's on a mission and doesn't get back on time; so Cat gets a video done of the ultra sound and shows it to Daniel when he gets back.  
  
"Wow...and that's our baby...how can you tell what is what" says Daniel smiling. "See that...right there...that's the heart beat, can you hear it" says Cat. "Yes that I heard...and oh...I see a foot...cool" says Daniel grinning from ear to ear. "Awe that's so cute" says Samantha Carter. "Indeed" says Teal'c "Of course it's cute it's half of an O'Neill" says Jack smiling when he saw the video ultra sound of his latest grandchild. "And half a Jackson too" says Daniel smiling and hugging Cat while they share this special moment with the others.  
  
Six months later ( Cat's eight months along) Daniel's on a mission with SG3, Teal'c is also with him. Sam is visiting the Tok'ra, and Jack's babysitting his grand daughter Sara while Cat finishes final paper work before going on maternity leave.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah...ooooooooooooow...what the...oh no...not now...the baby's coming and Daniels not here, no not now baby, don't come yet" says Caitlyn. "Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary...you're wanted in the infirmary" says the voice over the speakers. "What's up Doc?" says Jack. "Colonel it's Caitlyn she's going in labour" says Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
"Oh God, not now, Daniel not here and he'll never forgive himself if he wasn't here to see the birth of his kid" says Jack. "Send SG7 to retrieve Dr. Jackson immediately." Says General Hammond. "Chevron seven encoded" Says the voice over the speakers. SG7 goes through the gate.  
  
"aaaaaahhh...ooooooow...for the love of...Doc can't you give me something for the pain like they did when I had Sara...God it really hurts" says Caitlyn "It's ok Cat I'm here" say Jack holding her hand. "Where's Sara" says Cat "With a nurse, she's ok" says Jack. "Wait where's Daniel shouldn't he be back by now if SG7 has gone to get him." Says Cat  
  
Just then her water breaks. "Yuck, I hate that part" says Jack. "It's going to get more gross when the baby come you know" says Cat. "I'm well aware of that, I've gone through it twice, once with your mother and once with Sara" says Jack "If you gonna stay and watch your next grandkid being born than you better be prepare yourself cause it's going to come quick and it won't be pretty, otherwise...there's the door" says Caitlyn snapping at Jack.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't get in a huff...I'll stay till Danny boy gets here then you're all his" says Jack "Oooooo, aaaaaaah...hoo, hoo, Doo...C, it's com...ing , nooooow"says Cat Tears run down her face and legs up, Dr Mackenzie takes a look and says "yup it's coming.  
  
Just as Cat pushes the baby comes out and then a sound coming from the infirmary door makes them all look behind them and they realize it's Dr. Jackson "Oh Caitlyn...I came as soon as I could, I will tell you later what took me so long, but I ...oh my ...it's a..." says Daniel It's a boy, congrats" says Dr. Mackenzie holding the newest member of the SGC.  
  
Dr Mackenzie hands the baby over to Daniel and he sits down next to Cat holding their baby son and kisses Caitlyn and Cat blushes as she notices everyone watching. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain and says "Dr Mackenzie something going on... I think I'm ..." "What the..." says Jack as he sees more guck coming from Cat. "Dr. Mackenzie what's wrong" says Daniel concerned that Cat's in pain.  
  
"It's ok, guys she's just going into a second labour" says Dr. Mackenzie as he points to the nurse in suggestion for Daniel to give his son to her so he can help Cat through the next baby coming. "Whoa, another baby...I thought it was only one" says Daniel. Cat agreed. "Way to go Danny boy" says Jack. Caitlyn looks at her father with a "You still here look".  
  
"Ok I'm going, I've seen enough stuff, call me when it's over" says Jack. Jack walks over to the other side of the infirmary where his granddaughter and new grandson were. "Hey kiddo, what you think of your brother" says Jack. "He's ok, bigger than I thought he would be though" says Sara, smiling at her Granddad while he holds her baby brother.  
  
"aaaaah...hoo...hoo...oooooooow...its coming...got to...push...now...Doc..." says Cat screaming as the baby comes. "Waaaaah" says the newest baby. "It's a...another boy" says Daniel smiling. "Ok let's give mom some rest" says Dr. Mackenzie. Daniel came over to where Jack was and said "So Jack what do you think about the twins".  
  
"I think they both look like their mother" says Jack smiling as he holds his second grandson. "Except for the blue eyes...I think you're right" says Daniel holding his first born and he whispers to Sara "Your mom wants to see you sweetie". "Ok" says Sara smiling and running over to see her mom. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing with all of this excitement" says Caitlyn. "Its ok mom, they're really cute" says Sara.  
  
"Well you know you're their big sister now so it's up to you to help watch over them right" says Cat. "Yeah, it's cool, can I show them for show n tell sometime Mom" says Sara. "Sure sweetie maybe in a few months though ok" says Cat. "Ok" says Sara. "Sara I'm going to rest for awhile, Daniel and your Granddad are in charge, ok, so maybe you can be a good girl for mom and maybe you can help Daniel with the boys' ok sweetie" says Cat.  
  
"Ok, Mom, I will, I love you, see you when you wake up from your rest" says Sara and hugs her mother and kisses her. Caitlyn hugs and kisses her Daughter back smiling as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. 


End file.
